And Then a Plank in Reason Broke
by ByWillowy
Summary: This takes place immediately following the death of Section Chief Erin Strauss. Its been a horrible year for all of them; Reid losing Maeve, JJ losing Will, and now Dave - and all of the team - losing Erin. The team find comfort in each other, even as another deadly case looms. Spence/JJ-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Reid and JJ stood in the middle of the bullpen, quietly talking. They noticed Rossi come in and immediately head to his office. JJ looked on after him in concern, and took a step to go to him but Spencer's gentle hand caught her arm. She looked up at him and for a brief second she saw every bit of pain still present in his eyes from his own loss.

"_He knows_," she thought. "_He knows what Rossi feels_." The realization made her want to put her arms around him right there.

She moved next to Spencer and reached for his hand. He squeezed hers briefly, averting his eyes and dropping it just as quickly.

"Coffee?" he offered, "It's on me." He flattened his lips together, then pursed them out, still avoiding her gaze.

She knew that look. She put her palm against his back and gave him a little push to the break room. "Okay big spender, you're on."

JJ sat at the table in the break room, and Spencer set her mug in front of her, the coffee in it exactly to her liking. She smiled and looked up at him, his lanky frame leaning against the counter.

"What, you think I don't know how you take it after all this time?" he said.

"Well I could've changed my mind, you know." She teased back.

"Doubtful. Once people settle on a style of coffee, only 16% alter that style within 5 years of making the choice, oftentimes longer than that. Humans are creatures of habit."

"And you know this because…?"

He took a sip from his own cup, his eyes darting to the side and said "I'm a human."

JJ shook her head and laughed, looking down. "You're sure about that?"

Spencer smiled back at her. "Quite sure."

JJ was aware that he was deflecting. Attempting to make her laugh so she wouldn't make a big deal out of his pain.

"_Please don't bring up Maeve, please don't…", _he thought.

She'd known him long enough to know when he didn't want to talk about something. Spencer was a pretty private man, sharing only what he wanted, _when_ he wanted. She respected that now and changed the direction of her conversation. "So, Henry's been asking about you."

"Oh?" His face lighting up at the mention of his godson.

"Mmm-hmm. I told him you'd come see him soon. Gonna make a liar out of me?"

Spencer set his cup down. "Well, when should I come by?" he asked, folding his arms in front of himself.

"How about tonight? I don't know about Henry but after yesterday I could really use some family time," she said.

JJ was no stranger to loss herself, he knew. First her sister, and then Will, albeit both for different reasons. He looked at her, seeing her strength, her compassion, and admiration and respect warmed his chest. He felt something else too, and when she smiled up at him he caught his breath.

"You got ice cream?" he said, covering.

"Always. Butter Pecan."

"I'll be there by eight."

"See you then."

She got up and left the break room and he watched her go, enjoying the way her long, soft hair swung against her back and – _what was he doing?_ He shook his head to center his thoughts. He squared his shoulders, cleared his throat, and went to his desk to collect his things.

* * *

Spencer stood at her door, fidgeting. He reached out and pushed the doorbell, and noticed his hand trembling a little. What the hell was all this about? He couldn't understand why he felt so self-conscious about coming to see JJ tonight! This was his dear friend, his –

She opened the door and smiled her prettiest at him and he caught his breath for the second time that day. He placed a hand on his stomach as he felt it do a little flip. He hadn't felt this way around JJ in years. What was the matter with him? "_I'm just lonely_," he told himself. "_Snap out of it_."

He smiled back at her, no slouch himself in that department, and was surprised to see her cheeks redden a bit as she looked down.

"Hey Spence," she said softly. "Right on time."

"Yeah, yeah!" he said, reaching his hand to the small of her back as they turned to go inside. "I left a little early and it's a good thing I did, too. There was a big pileup on the expressway and… what's that smell? He sniffed the air appreciatively. "Did you _cook?"_

She laughed at his obvious disbelief, and feigned insult. "Hey!" She swatted his arm. "I've mastered a few things, you know! Thought you might like to try my chicken parmesan."

"I dunno, not sure I want to put my life on the line like that. I've had your cooking," he teased.

"Fine. Your loss."

"I'm totally kidding. It smells wonderful."

They looked at each other, smiling, and it seemed that neither one of them wanted to break eye contact. Henry chose that moment to come flying into the room, crashing into his Uncle Spencer's legs and wrapping his arms around his knees. JJ reached out an arm to help stabilize, familiar with the routine, and Spencer pretended to be knocked down by the little boy he loved so much.

"Whoa, Henry! Caught me by surprise that time!" He said, lifting the child to his lap and catching him in a warm hug.

"I miss you, Uncle Spence!" he said, his small voice muffled against Spencer's sweater vest.

"I miss you too, very much. So here I am!"

"Yay! Let's eat!" the boy shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

Spencer copied his gesture and said "Yay! I'm starving!"

"You've already had yours, Henry. You sure you want more?" JJ said, shaking her head.

"It's good, mommy."

"Can I help?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," JJ said. You know where the plates are."

Spencer stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "C'mon Henry, can you get the forks?"

In reply, his godson sprang up and ran into the kitchen.

JJ looked at Spencer, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I'd say he's excited you're here."

"Aw, it hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Yes."

Spencer couldn't help himself. He reached over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Her gaze held his the entire time, unwavering, and he said, "I'm sorry, I just..."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I know."

They moved as one to put their arms around each other's waists and headed for the kitchen, JJ leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. After the sad events of the past few days, months really, it felt nice to take comfort in each other's closeness.

"Be better." she said.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

After JJ tucked Henry in and read him his story, she came out right as Spencer was finishing up the dinner dishes. He went to hang up the dish towel and her hand met his as she reached for the drawer.

"S-sorry, oops, no, _sorry, ha ha!"_ they both said in a tangle of voices and JJ spoke first. "Ha, I was just getting this!" as she opened the drawer and pulled out a corkscrew.

Spencer's eyebrows went up and he said "Hey, good idea!"

She looked up at him and his warm hazel eyes caught hers, weakening her knees for a second. She put her hand against his chest and felt his heart beating, so fast, through his sweater vest and she knew that he was feeling it too. She looked at his mouth, watched as he bit his bottom lip ever so slightly. She reached up, her fingers brushing against the softness of his lips, and she felt his hands rest on her hips and he smelled so good.

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off hers. He felt like he was drugged, her fragrant hair just under his nose and she was so close. His analytical mind cataloging and processing her pulse rate from the vein throbbing in her throat, god her beautiful neck, so soft – he bet it was so soft – and he swore he could hear her blood rushing through her body, but no, that was his own rushing through his ears and the closer she got…

"Is this okay?" she whispered. "God Spence, I'm sorry, I just…" she dropped her hand but Spencer caught it in both of his, bringing it up to his chest and holding it against himself. She pressed her forehead against his and moved her head, slowly. God she wanted to kiss him, had wanted to for years but she didn't know if he…

"JJ…" he whispered, and it was half a moan. Their lips were less than an inch apart and she had never needed to kiss a man so badly as she did right then. Their foreheads still touching, their noses gently battling back and forth and she couldn't resist him any more. She touched her lips against the full softness of his and felt them give, felt his warmth as he pressed his mouth against hers. The tiniest of sobs escaped her as her hands came up and were lost in his hair, his soft curls tangling in her fingers. She felt his elegant hands cup her face as their lips joined, gently at first, then more insistent as their passion grew by leaps and bounds, so long denied and now it was here, and true and strong and they both felt it wash over them as they kissed, frantic now with the longing and the intensity of their emotions, the headiness of finally being able to touch this way.

She slipped her tongue swiftly over his and he opened his mouth just that much more, granting her access and letting her show him how it was done. Spencer's beautiful mind had shut down and now it was all instinct. All he wanted was to keep doing this forever, it felt so good and he wanted to please her and god she tasted so good and _her smell_ and he needed…

She held him close, one hand slipping around his waist and loved the feeling of him growing hard against her. She moved her hips slightly to encourage him as they kissed, but Spencer took notice immediately and was mortified. He'd never been hard against a woman before, and _this was JJ!_ He flushed, breaking their kiss and trying to move back from her. They gasped as one as he broke the kiss and JJ said, breathlessly, "No, no Spence it's good, it's…perfect. Come _here…_"

And he listened and he did and he knew she wanted him then and he let go, kissing her throat and back up to her beautiful, sweet mouth. His arms went around her and pulled her close and she moaned softly as she tiptoed and kissed up, up his long neck, stopping to give little nibbles and the lightest suck on his earlobe, sending electric jolts through him before catching his waiting mouth with hers again. He picked her up and set her on the counter and she hooked her legs around his backside, pulling him even closer against her. Her warm center was pushing against his erection as they kissed, and he moaned against her mouth as she moved and rubbed against him, creating the best kind of friction. It felt right and loving and perfect and they could've stayed there always as time just fell away.

Hotch had other ideas. Both their phones went off simultaneously, jarring them back to reality. They broke apart with a start, looking at each other. Spencer groaned softly in protest and shook his head to clear it as JJ smiled ruefully at him. She pulled on the front of his shirt and buried her face in it as his arms went around her again. He kissed the top of her head and they both tried to catch their breath as Spencer reached into his pocket for his phone, finding it difficult as his pants were much tighter than usual. JJ leaned across the counter where she was still seated and grabbed her phone, and they both looked at the message; **Briefing on the jet, wheels up in 30.**

* * *

JJ immediately rang her mother, who had moved close by after Will had left. She had a normal 9 to 5 nanny that she and Henry both loved, but she had needed someone she could trust to watch Henry in case of times like these. Her mom had been looking for a change anyway, and wanting to be close to her daughter and grandson was the deciding factor in her move. Sandy Jareau let herself in just as Spencer got to the door, opening it for her.

"Hi, Spencer, dear, how are you?" she asked. She'd always liked the awkward young man, and she knew of her daughter's special fondness for him. She was never surprised to see him here.

"Hi, Sandy, nice to see you!" he said, leaning in for a small hug. "JJ's just checking on Henry once more, she'll be right out."

"Thank you, Spencer," she patted his cheek. "How is your mother?"

He had no time to answer as JJ came bustling out with her go-bag in hand, kissed Sandy on the cheek and left with Spencer, her mom understanding they had no time for pleasantries.

"I'll drive," JJ said.

"Sure, let me get my go-bag out of my trunk."

"Must be a long trip if we're leaving this late at night," she said as they clicked their seatbelts into place. JJ put the car in gear and pulled out, carefully, but fast. Hotch meant it when he said '30'.

Spencer's mind was whirling, trying to get back into case-mode, but all he could think about was kissing her. It was on her mind too, because the first stoplight they got to she reached over and took his hand in hers. They looked at each other and both broke into a smile.

"What?" JJ said.

"You know _what_, Agent Jareau."

She looked at him, lifting her hand to his face, her thumb stroking his cheekbone and said, "We'll figure this out, Spence, and we'll make all the right choices. But right now we need to get our head in the game. You agree?"

He nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Yes. And I think we should keep it between ourselves for now. At least until we figure out what it is… what _this…"_ he took a breath "… is."

She smiled briefly and leaned over, touching her lips to his. She felt his warm hands cup her face again and melted her lips against his, tasting him, not wanting to stop. Then a loud horn blast from the car behind startled them and they jumped, both of them laughing as JJ floored it. They got to the tarmac and if Hotch was surprised to see them together he didn't show it. He stood at the top of the airstairs and ushered them in.

"Everyone's here," he said. "Let's go."

Spencer dropped his bag and high-fived Morgan as he went inside. "Where're we headed?" He asked Derek. His big best friend just nodded towards Hotch, who followed them in, passing them their tablets.

"California." He said. "Specifically Napa Valley, hence the red-eye. We should all try and get a little sleep after the briefing."

They all nodded and sat down, buckling in for takeoff, everyone acknowledging each other. Morgan closed the jet door and the engines kicked up as they started moving down the tarmac to the runway. "Must be pretty bad to call us out on an overnight," he said.

Hotch nodded. "Take your seat, let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

"This UnSub has killed three people in 3 months. All found dead floating in stainless steel wine tanks, all with corks stuffed down their throats," Hotch began.

Reid looked up from his paper file, "So did they die from asphyxiation, or did they drown in the wine?"

"What a way to go," said Rossi, grimly.

"Unclear. We'll know more once we get conclusive reports from the coroner's office. Reid, I want you and Blake to head over there as soon as we land," Hotch said.

"Looks like three completely different wineries…" JJ said thoughtfully.

"Reid, start a preliminary geographic profile, it shouldn't take too long, this isn't a huge area we're talking about," Hotch said.

"Actually it's larger than most people think. There's approximately 43,000 acres of vineyards alone, and the industry just within Napa employs about 40,000 people. That's nearly one person per acre planted," Reid said.

Hotch's eyebrows raised. "You'd better get started then."

"Victimology?" asked Blake.

"Garcia?" said Hotch.

Penelope's face appeared on the wall monitor, her satin sleep mask pushed on top of her head, her eyes bleary behind her hot pink glasses. "Good morning, my babies – or is it still night? Apologies for my pre-caffeinated appearance, aside from being a horrible murderer this UnSub is also_ inconsiderate_, which is..."

"Garcia…"

"Right, okay we have one female and two males, one male and the female are the same age, early thirties, the other male is older by about two decades. Their names…"

As Penelope continued with the victimology, one part of Spencer's brain detached and he looked over at JJ. He loved that crease she got between her brows when she was concentrating, and her delicate features looked set in marble as she focused on Garcia's information. His eyes moved to her soft, golden hair cascading over her shoulders, semi-glowing in the dim light of the – "

"Hey Reid, you with us?" Morgan asked, noticing his distraction.

Spencer jerked his head a little and looked at Derek. "What? Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" he said, a little too defensively.

JJ looked down into her lap and tried to keep from smiling just as Rossi came out of the galley with coffee for all. He handed a cup to Spencer and said "I feel you, kid. Here, this should help." Spencer took it gratefully and thanked him, risking another look over at JJ. She met his eyes and winked, smiling again as she reached for her own cup.

Penelope continued, "So no, I can't find anything linking them yet, other than they all worked in the wine industry, and who _doesn't_ in Napa? But they weren't friends or anything, as much as I can tell so far."

"Baby Girl, find out if there's anything special going on this time of year. Any major competitions, award ceremonies, anything that might have put pressure on anyone involved. Start earlier in the year, about four to six months ago." Morgan said.

"Mmm that voice is warm chocolaty velvet like a fine vintage merlot. On it, I'll hit you back," she said, disconnecting with a click.

The team went over again all the facts available to them, hypothesizing and eliminating several scenarios and theories. They ended the meeting tired, but felt they had a good start on this case, and would be able to hit the ground running once they landed, which was still around two hours away. Hotch again told everyone to get some rest, and they moved around to a semblance of their usual spots to do just that.

Spencer went into the galley to refill his coffee, no sleep for him, he knew. Sometimes it was just that way. JJ came in and covered his hand with her own and he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. This one is weird, I can feel it already."

"We'll get him." She assured.

"I know."

"You not sleepy?" she asked.

"Just drained, not really tired. Big day." He smiled warmly at her, catching her gaze.

"She glanced behind her and lowered her voice, "I'd like to be elsewhere with you right now."

"That makes two of us, JJ."

He reached up to brush his finger along her cheek but just then Morgan came into the small galley.

"Hey pretty boy you making that coffee or growing it?"

Spencer quickly dropped his hand as JJ turned to go out. "Patience, Morgan, is a virtue. Did you know that?" he smirked.

"I never claimed to be virtuous, now did I?" Morgan shot back, smiling. "Hurry up!"

"Just hold your horses. Anything worth having is worth waiting for." Spencer said, as he continued making the coffee. He glanced at JJ and saw her small smile telling him she had heard him. Loud and clear.


End file.
